Safety deposit boxes are common tools for customers at almost any branch of a financial institution. The safety deposit boxes provide a physical locker that keep important documents, valuables, and/or the like safe and secure from thieves, accidental damage, and/or the like. However, the safety deposit box is a physical element that requires customers to physically be at the branch to access the locker and know what is contained within it. Oftentimes, a customer will make a special visit to the branch out of the customer's way just to verify their belongings are safe and still within the locker. There is a user for a customer to have visual access to the locker to confirm their belongings are safe and know what is in the locker.